


Сильнее, чем Кредо

by nordorst



Series: Сильнее, чем Кредо [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: АУ, где соулмейт определяется по невозможности посмотреть своему человеку в глаза только при первой встрече. Или история о гордом ассасине Алеке, который всегда выполняет свое задание.





	

Смотровые башни серого Иерусалима тянулись вверх — их было хорошо видно даже отсюда. Каменная стена обнимающая его со всех сторон, расчерчивала горизонт, и толпа стражников у самых ворот показалась Алеку кучкой наивных дураков.  
  
Он тут же мысленно осекся — Повелитель всегда напоминал ему, что недооценивать врага — самая грубая ошибка, самая страшная беда. И даже самоуверенность, которой было с избытком, не всегда являлась его оправданием. Да, за его спиной не числилось ни одного проваленного задания, полный контроль и вершина благополучия, но тем больнее будет падать — никакой Прыжок Веры здесь уже не спасет. Хорошо, что Алек это понимал.  
  
Ветер принес крики орла и стих. Алек еще раз посчитал количество башен, чтобы суметь сориентироваться на месте, и пустил коня галопом, неумолимо приближая час, в который чужая жизнь оборвется его рукой.  


* * *

  
  
— Ты пришел с очередным именем, Алек, — равнодушно проговорил наставник, явно не радостный, и перевернул страницу старой книги. — Когда, наконец, Повелитель перестанет тебя присылать ко мне? Ты ужасно нагнетаешь обстановку в городе каждый раз, как появляешься.  
  
— И тебе мира и покоя, Ходж.  
  
— Ты лишаешь меня и того, и другого, — проскрипел тот. — Что тебе нужно?  
  
Алек молчаливо опустился на расшитые подушки в углу бюро и, положив перед собой меч, прижал ладони к коленям. Ходж, вздохнув в который раз, вынужденно убрал книгу под стол и покачал головой:  
  
— Своей гордыней ты явно устремился в мать.  
  
— Что тебе известно о Магнусе Бейне? — проигнорировал его Алек.  
  
Ходж сморщился, и непонятно от чего: от грубости в голосе или самого имени. Может, оба варианты были верны, но выяснять это — напрасная трата времени.  
  
— Каждый в этом городе сможет рассказать тебе с десяток забавных историй, поверь, все они будут куда интереснее моих.  
  
Алек сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Его не интересовали сплетни.  
  
— Откуда я могу начать поиски?  
  
— На твоем месте я бы начал с западной части города, там всегда полно торговцев, которые ежедневно поставляют свежие фрукты для дома Бейна. Говорят, не все его люди так глубоко преданны ему, оно и неудивительно. Шайтан промышляет его деяниями, говорят, что это у него в крови. Впрочем, Алек, не стоит недооценивать его людей.  
  
— Я выясню, где мне его найти, — меч звякнул о каменный пол и со звоном вошел в ножны. Алек проверил крепление пояса и спрятанный клинок, в одно мгновение выбросив его на место безымянного пальца. Уже в дверях голос Ходжа его остановил:  
  
— Будь осторожен, прошу. — Алек опустил голову, уходя в тень капюшона, а Ходж продолжил: — Не поступай необдуманно и оставайся незаметным. Если ты наведешь шуму, боюсь, ничто тебе не поможет скрыться. Стража предупреждена о твоем визите, каждый из людей Бейна будет тщательно следить за любым, кто покажется им подозрительным.  
  
Алек вышагнул прочь, не желая дослушивать наставления. Он чувствовал бесконечное раздражение и желание скорее расправиться с делом.  
  
Раскаленные крыши встретили его пустотой, отдаленным предчувствием беды и покоренной высотой. У карниза одного из минаретов Алек ступил на самый край, поднял подбородок и расправил руки. Иерусалим плавился в солнечном мареве, вооруженная стража далеко внизу не казалась проблемой, а его легкие одежды поднимал ветер. Взмах орлиного крыла дал отмашку, и Алек вышагнул в бездну.

 

  
О Магнусе Бейне говорили много. Алек за целый день успел понабраться таких историй, что впору было бы задуматься, а не ошибся ли Повелитель, выдавая его имя за очередную цель? Страшным тираном, чего Алек знать не хотел, многопочтенный Бейн был разве что в постели, и речи о страшных деяниях, казнях и убийствах не заходило и вовсе.  
  
Информация собиралась по крупицам, и так удачно складывалось, что следующим днем Магнус Бейн готовил мероприятие безоговорочной важности, попасть на которое считалось за честь каждым высокопоставленным лицом. Рисовалась очень хорошая перспектива, и у Алека уже намечался план действий.  
  
Дело было поставлено на часы.  


* * *

  
  
Тревожно ударил колокол, разгоняя голубей, и мимо главных ворот стройным рядом прошагала стража. Громкий смех детей и брызги в разные стороны, голоса в отдалении, кто-то позвал мальчишек по имени, взял за руки и увел, пока совершался обход.  
  
Ходж сказал правду — город действительно кишил врагами. Солнце уже поднялось в зенит, но на улицах вместо предвкушающего пиршества царствовало напряжение и беспокойство. Тишиной отдавались пустые дворы, жители смиренно опускали головы и оглядывались по сторонам. Рынок не работал, глашатаи молчали, город как будто все осознавал и смиренно ждал расправы.  
  
Расправы.  
  
Алек резко поддался назад, ступая за угол и прижимаясь спиной к теплой стене. Мимо проехал конвой из четырех всадников, поднимая пыль.  
  
Схватившись за каменный уступ, Алек подтянулся на руках и уже в следующее мгновение оказался на плоской крыше. Он, пригнувшись, проследил за лошадьми, которые устремились ко дворцу Магнуса Бейна, и нахмурился.  
  
— Ассасин!  
  
Алек дернулся, оглядываясь, и вовремя увернулся от прочертившей воздух стрелы. Тамплиеры взбирались на крышу один за другим, сверкая красными крестами, и Алек на мгновение решил, что угодил в засаду.  
  
Сбив с ног показавшегося на крыше стражника, он не стал дожидаться глухого хлопка падающего тела, но услышал вскрики горожан снизу и поспешил взобраться на выступ крыши соседнего здания. Тут его сбили камнем, что угодил ему прямо в висок, и на мгновение показалось, что сознание его вот-вот покинет.  
  
Стража сразу же обступила его, не давая прохода, тогда Алек, наконец, придя в себя, развернулся и кинулся в другую сторону, чтобы, оттолкнувшись от стены, перепрыгнуть врагов.  
  
— Не упустите его!  
  
Алек с легкостью маневрировал в толпе, слыша крики ужаса от мирных поселенцев, а также — отборную ругань стражи в спину.  
  
Взобравшись на очередную из крыш, Алек вдруг с облегчением понял, что у него есть несколько секунд, чтобы раствориться. Он протиснулся между деревянными балками, видимо, оставшихся после кровельного ремонта, и даже перестал дышать, когда стража со зловещим грохотом пронеслась мимо.

 

  
Вернувшись в бюро, Алек застал Ходжа еще более недовольным. Он кидал на него косые взгляды и вздыхал, и явно мог бы озвучить целую тираду поучений, но почему-то молчал. До определенного момента.  
  
— Твоя работа — быть тенью, а не наводить тень, — глубокомысленно сказал Ходж, листая очередную книгу. — Уверен, ты справляешься без лишних советов, но тебе следует хотя бы иногда обращаться к мудрости своих братьев. Весь город стоит на ушах.  
  
— Ты злишься на меня не за это, — сказал Алек, снимая капюшон. Он не показал сбитого дыхания, тайно выравнивая его.  
  
Ходж нахмурился, сразу же отступая, и Алек понял, что оказался прав.  
  
— В городе было подозрительно тихо, — Алек сжал кулаки. — Он знал, что я покажусь. У меня ощущение, что он ввел едва ли не чрезвычайное положение — каждая собака ходит, оглядываясь. Но как ему это удалось?  
  
— Магнус Бейн достаточно умен, Алек, — глядя исподлобья, произнес Ходж, — и наверняка он знал, что если за ним пошлют по его душу, то сидеть сложа руки точно будет нельзя. Шайтан все видит.  
  
— Выходит, слухи были выдуманы нарочно?  
  
— Невозможно закрыть рты всем горожанам, — Ходж хмыкнул. — Я думаю, скрытая встреча все равно состоится, вопрос теперь лишь стоит в твоей безопасности. Ты не будешь для Бейна сюрпризом.  
  
Алеку пренебрежение в его тоне надоело:  
  
— Ты мне не отец, а такой же брат, как и остальные. Глупо с твоей стороны пытаться взять мое доверие заботой. Я вырос в седле и с ножом в руке, а ты говоришь о безопасности.  
  
Пристальный и открытый взгляд Ходжа кольнул по самолюбию.  
  
— Тебе туманит разум твоя извечная самоуверенность. Ты — как твоя мать.  
  
— Не тебе говорить о моей матери, — разозлился Алек и в два шага оказался у стола Ходжа, борясь с неотвратимым желанием поднять на него руку. — Не смей даже упоминать ее.  
  
— Ты не знал ее, — продолжил Ходж. — Но ее предательство нашего Кредо навсегда оставило отпечаток на тебе. Ты смотришь на меня ее взглядом, таким же орлиным и вольным.  
  
Ходж вдруг замолчал на несколько долгих мгновений и заговорил другим тоном:  
  
— Эмоции тебя погубят, Алек.  
  
— Достаточно.  
  
Но Ходж продолжил:  
  
— Будь добр, сделай все так, чтобы мне не пришлось объяснять Повелителю про проваленную миссию, потому что ответственный за нее ассасин мертв. И, да, к слову, — Ходж захлопнул книгу, наклонился через стол и, понизив голос, насмешливо припечатал: — Не путай, мальчик, эта забота не о тебе — о братстве.  
  
Алек с огромным усилием сдержался, чтобы не вписать кулак в стену. Особенно тогда, когда в дверях его снова остановили:  
  
— Ничего не забыл?  
  
Алек обернулся. На деревянном столе лежало белоснежное перо. Не поднимая глаз, он молча забрал его и, вновь накинув капюшон, вышел.  


* * *

  
  
Дворец Магнуса Бейна оказался неожиданно пустым. Алек с досадой подумал о своей непредусмотрительности, ведь следовало сперва убедиться, что это не ловушка.  
  
Послышались шаги, и Алек спрятался за одной из белых колонн. Шаги звучали странно, как будто бы неуверенно, и Алек впервые за долгое время засомневался и даже сбился с толку. Неизвестный не был воином.  
  
Осторожно выглянув из укрытия, Алек обнаружил, что в зале никого нет. И вздрогнул, когда услышал тихий выдох за плечом, а потом спокойное:  
  
— Здравствуй, ассасин.  
  
То, что упиралось ему в спину, вряд ли было протянутой рукой приветствия.  
  
— Как ты это сделал? — пораженно спросил Алек, надеясь, что никак не выдал своего замешательства. Он никогда в жизни не допускал подобного промаха.  
  
Магнус обошел его спереди. Красный плащ зашелестел за ним по полу.  
  
— Здравствуй, ассасин, — вновь повторил Магнус Бейн. — Я все гадал, с какого окна ты появишься, а ты, оказывается, вооружился не только ножами, но и манерами и вошел через дверь. Признаться, я не ожидал.  
  
Алек из-под капюшона молча следил за ним. Магнус Бейн оказался моложе, чем он себе его представлял, и больше был похож на капризного принца, чем смертоносного тамплиера.  
  
— Будем молчать? — спросил Магнус, плашмя похлопывая лезвием ножа по своей ладони. — Не стесняйся, я отозвал всю стражу.  
  
— Чего ты добиваешься? — наконец, спросил Алек, не зная, как лучше поступить, и что с этим Магнусом не так. В том, что это был именно он, сомнений не было.  
  
— Я? — Магнус, видимо, так удивился, что прекратил мерить комнату шагами и поднял ладонь. — О, нет-нет, это был мой вопрос, ты забегаешь далеко вперед. А вот теперь я спрошу: чего ты хочешь?  
  
— В свитках Валентина Моргенштерна было указано твое имя. Он обращался к тебе с просьбой доставить с десяток беженцев для каких-то экспериментов, и спустя два дня из Иерусалима было вывезено две повозки с людьми. Слишком просто для обычного совпадения, поэтому нетрудно было сделать вывод, что за этим стоишь ты.  
  
Магнус задумчиво и долго смотрел на него, вытянув губы, и это раздражало. Потому что так Магнус отчасти становился похож на женщину.  
  
— Хм, пожалуй, интересно, — наконец, ответил Магнус.  
  
— Интересно? — не понял Алек.  
  
— Да, интересно. Ты меня озадачил, ассасин. Я хотел лишь развлечься, а теперь мне приходится думать.  
  
Алек вконец запутался. Ему следовало сделать два шага и вставить спрятанный клинок этому наглому тамплиеру в горло. Но Алек сомневался. Впервые стоял и сомневался. Попавшийся в ловушку этого душного города, его правителя и обманных манипуляций — он чувствовал, что происходящее неправильно. Какая-то частица общей картины упорно ускользала от него. И Алеку было все еще непонятно, как его смогли обойти в маскировке.  
  
Думать о детских байках про шайтана не хотелось.  
  
— Давай так, — миролюбиво сказал Магнус, продолжив играть с кинжалом. — Заключим с тобой выгодную сделку. Я не твоя цель, потому что людей я Моргенштерну не отправлял — в моем замке, видимо, появился предатель. Так вот, ассасин, я помогу тебе, а ты сделаешь кое-что для меня.  
  
— Я тебе не верю, — отказался Алек, и все по-прежнему не мог набраться сил, чтобы убить Магнуса. Может, он был под действием каких-нибудь чар? В конце концов, здесь пахло очень малознакомо.  
  
— Я не прошу тебя мне верить, — деланно удивился Магнус и стал подходить ближе, что тут же насторожило. — Я лишь предлагаю тебе сделку. Ты ведь слышал эти разговоры про злую кровь, служение дьяволу? Я сам их слышал — люди склонны верить в то, что напугает их гораздо сильнее угрозы войны.  
  
Алек не знал, следовало ли ответить что-либо, но Магнус ответа не ждал:  
  
— Дьяволы всегда сдерживают свое обещание, ассасин. А ты такой же дьявол, как и я. Дьявол в лилейных одеяниях, но с грязными руками. Иначе как можно объяснить это хладнокровие, когда твои клинки вспарывают животы моим людям?  
  
Магнус подошел совсем близко, а Алек, напряженный, стоял и слушал его, пока тонкие пальцы невесомо не коснулись его капюшона — он отпрянул.  
  
— Покажи свое лицо, ассасин, и я обещаю, что помогу тебе найти виновного.  
  
Ни одна женщина, когда-либо флиртовавшая с Алеком, не была так близка к тому, чтобы он ощутил себя по-настоящему обольщенным. Он вдруг почувствовал себя бесконечно бесполезным, потому что все еще не выполнил свое задание, потому что позволил тамплиеру разговаривать с ним так, а еще потому, что впервые, как мальчишка, растерялся — не то от стыда, не то от предвкушения, но что-то было не так.  
  
Позор. Ходж бы никогда не допустил подобного и не спустил бы такое поведение с рук ему, Алеку.  
  
Алек почувствовал лезвие метательного кинжала между средним и указательным пальцем. Ходж был прав, когда говорил, что он не вырос, что его эмоции слишком часто врываются в его жизнь. Но Алек был лучшим ассасином, Повелитель гордился им, как собственным сыном. И его заминка — он думал — это лишь следствие самоуверенности, что жертва никуда не денется, и он может убить ее, когда заблагорассудится.  
  
Магнус, наверное, этот жест заметил, потому что Алек услышал его самодовольный голос:  
  
— Не можешь убить невиновного, ассасин? Это хорошо, ведь это прямое доказательство твоей веры.  
  
— Я лишь следую Кодексу Чести, и твои слова не меняют ничего, кроме того, что дают мне дополнительное время на выяснение ситуации. А тебе — для возможного побега, если ты трус, либо для отсрочки твоей смерти, но в этом случае ты полный глупец.  
  
Магнус легкомысленно помахал перед ним кинжалом. Как по мнению Алека, так слишком, слишком легкомысленно. Они не друзья, и даже не случайные знакомые.  
  
— Ты еще не исполнил свою часть сделки, ассасин.  
  
— Для этого нет необходимости.  
  
— А как же честь? — изумился Магнус. — Мы ведь договорились.  
  
Алек, хмыкнув, сдернул капюшон с головы и тут же почувствовал себя невыносимо открытым. То ли это из-за яркого света через огромные окна, то ли из-за цепкого взгляда тамплиера. Не к месту вспомнились все городские сплетни, и Алек с трудом заставил себя не удариться в стыд.  
  
Магнус некоторое время молчал и рассматривал его, будто выставочную вазу, а потом сказал:  
  
— У тебя потрясающее лицо, ассасин, — он выдохнул, опуская подбородок, но не взгляд. — Почему-то ты не смотришь мне в глаза. Я уже решил, что мне показалось это.  
  
Алек с ужасом остолбенел, осознавая, что действительно не может посмотреть Магнусу в глаза.  
  
_Ничто не истинно._  
  
За широкими дверьми зала послышался звон доспехов и топот не менее десяти человек — это отвлекло его от мысли, он тут же натянул капюшон обратно.  
  
— Если ты сказал мне неправду, я найду тебя где угодно, и тогда тебе не избежать твоего конца, — пообещал Алек, медленно отступая к окну. Он все еще чувствовал себя шокированно. — Скажи своим людям, пусть не преследуют меня.  
  
Магнус виновато пожал плечами:  
  
— А в чем тогда смысл, ассасин?  
  
Алек видел обаятельную улыбку Магнуса, который стоял в центре зала, когда ворвалась стража. Его обступили с двух сторон, пробираясь к окну, вслед за Алеком, и он тут же потерял его из виду.  
  
Он не убьет его, даже если Магнус лично признается, что все это время помогал Моргенштерну. Придется вынести позор наказания от Повелителя, разочарования Ходжа и братьев, потому что это сильнее, чем Кредо.  
  
Алек бежал от стражи, по крышам и балкам, по стенам и воздуху, прокладывал путь мечом и кровью. Бой колокола оглушал город, тревожный и громогласный, а солнце сияло немыслимо ярко без единого облака на синем небе.  
  
Алек бежал от стражи, но от стражи ли? Алек сражался за Кредо, но имел ли право теперь, когда дорога вырастала в том же направлении, что и дорога его матери?  
  
_Все дозволено._  
  
Перо в его сумке впервые казалось непосильным грузом, но по-прежнему белоснежное и чистое. И Алек не мог назвать ни одной причины, по которой бы его не сочли за слабого духом. Но зато Алек мог придумать одно единственное оправдание, которое приведет его во дворец снова.  
  
Магнус сказал, что он не виновен.  
  
Алек ему поверил.


End file.
